More than Friends?
by asht0n-twichick
Summary: Edward and Bella were two almost inseperable forces for the past two years. Almost. E/B All twilight couples make several appearances.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

BPOV

I never saw one more beautiful person than the one in front of me at this moment.

Edward Cullen was my best friend and it was hard standing here, watching him kiss his girlfriend.

Tanya Denali was a beautiful, snobby, arrogant woman. But Edward liked her, and so as the best friend of this beautiful man, I could deal with that.

I guess.

But truly, every time I looked into Edward Cullen's beautiful green eyes, it hurt. Hurt my heart, because, all we would ever be were best friends.  
We had a friendship that was much stronger than most. But for me, friendship was just something I held onto because I knew Edward and I could never be together.

I settled with friendship because it was better than nothing.

I mean fuck, I was the brown eyed, brown haired, boring, plain, teenage girl who read books constantly and partied and got drunk, AND.. was obssessed with her best friend.

But I never regretted the way we met.

Detention.

On his second day.

After that, it was merely time before we were the two closest friends anyone has ever known.

Edward was the epitome of perfection. With bronze colored-tossled hair, and eyes that looked exactly like emaralds. He was a nerd too.

I'm surprised there was never any sex.

But I guess that would only be good for me.

Damn.

Anyways, we were inseperable.

Until Tanya.

I always knew he was destined for more than me.

He and I were opposites, and for once, it seemed these opposites would never attract.

A/N: Ok tell me if this sounds good and I'll continue it. Sorry if there are any mistakes, my computer is SO stupid.  
Seriously.  
It makes me so mad sometimes I want to kill kitties.  
Ok actually that's all the time. I hate cats.

ANYWAYS. this story is going to be very, very different than it sounds. Very. Of course its Edward and Bella so things are never what they seem.

Ok review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1 Interesting

Chapter 1

A/N: ok i made this clear in the first chapter that this was very different than it sounded, but im just reminding you. The prologue is toward the END of the story.  
Characters are very OOC.  
Sorry for the screw ups on the computer.  
I'll use my dads for updates sometimes and those will be the good ones.  
Read on lovelys.  
(no there is no emmett/bella in this.)

BPOV

Hangover.

Yay.

I woke up regretting drinking last night. What a great way to start freshman year. Joy. Alice is gonna be pissed. Oh well.

Downstairs was a drunken Emmett on my couch. Oh yeah, I brought him home with me. Emmett was a great guy but puking on my sofa is not cool. not cool.

Why did I bring him home with me?

He was taking off his clothes on a barstool and I felt a little bad for the guy. We used to be fuck buddies, but now I just felt bad for him. Fucking or no fucking, Forks is not going to forget someone stripping on a bar stool.

"Emmett get your ass. off. the. damn. couch. Charlie is usually very vocal in the mornings. And he carries a gun."

Emmett sort off burped slash groaned and rolled his eyes at me.  
"Please, McCarty is not afraid of a bullet."

Just when he said the word bullet I heard my dad's bedroom door open.

Ha.

Emmett jumped up from the couch and struggled with his shoe while I sat by him with a wicked smile.

"3 seconds."

He looked at me helplessly.

"One."

He stood up.

"Two."

He ran towards the door.

"Three."

His hand was on the knob by the time Charlie had made it down the screamed his name and tried to grab his arm.

But he still ran out the door like the scared little pussy he is.

Damn.

Ha, I'll get you back for puking on my sofa one day Emmett. One day..

"Well Good morning father. What it do?"

"Bella what was McCarty doing on my sofa? And what the hell is that?  
Puke? Damn it Bella! That's disgusting!"

"Yeah I know. You better get that cleaned up it stinks preet--"

"I'll be damned if I have to clean that shit up.  
He's your friend. Your damage. What's for breakfast?"

He sat in the recliner and it sqeaked and made some other weird noises.

It was old as.. well Charlie.

"I don't know old man what is for breakfast? I was thinking some coffee and some--"

"Bella get in the kitchen. Now. No, wait,  
Why are your eyes so red? Wait what time did you get in last ni--"

"Bacon and eggs it is Dad."

I walked to the kitchen quickly while he sat in his chair, muttering under his breath.

After I got Charlie set up with his breakfast I went upstairs to get ready for school.

My hair was already washed from the night before so I put on some deoderant, my Beattles shirt and some tight denim capris with my red converse.

Nice.

After I brushed my teeth and hair again for good measure, I was out the door and headed to Forks High.

The school was exactly the same as it always was. Mike Newton practically dry humping Jessica Stanley's leg. Eric Yorkie falling on his ass on the way to.. wherever the hell that loser goes.  
And Emmett, Jasper and Alice waiting for me.

"Hey Emmett, your coming over after school and cleaning that shit off my couch. Alice, I missed you! What's happening Jazzy poooo?"

Alice smiled and Jasper shrugged.

Emmett grabbed my face and pulled it towards his while I covered the pimple on my forehead.

"Damn it Emmett what is with you? It's one pimple. You always do this."

He huffed and turned to Alice.

Damn it damn it damn it.

"Put some makeup on that shit, Al."

He turned to me with a devilish smile.

"Some proactive would do wonders for your skin, twat."

"Shut up asshat. Eat shit."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Alice expectantly. She walked over and put some concealer on my face while I just stood there.

Emmett was always like this.

He got teased in the seventh grade for bad acne and he even freaked if his guy friends had acne now.

He said to me once: "We used to fuck. People know that. I don't want them to tease you for having bad skin."

The truth is, I dont even really have bad skin.

The first time he told me to cover my little pimple up I was horrified.

Who did he think he was?

But then Jasper told me that he was OCD, (and ADD) and to just go with it.

So here I am two years later, completely used to my freak show of a friend.

Friends actually. We were all weird.

"Alice who's silver little car is that? Did Lauren Mallory get that thing?"

Alice turned to me with a twinkle in her eye. She loved gossip.

"That's Rosalie and Edward Cullen."

She leaned in to my ear and whispered "Edward is gorgeous. So is that girl. They look like a couple,  
my mom said that Rosalie is adopted. But I doubt it. There are just both really hot."

She pulled back and I laughed at her. "Why did you whisper?"

She nodded toward Jasper and I saw that he looked angry. Ha.

"What's wrong Jasper? Scared of a little competition?"

He looked at me like I had just took a kick to his dick.

"There's no competition is there Ali.?"

He pulled her towards him and she shook her head no.  
Of course they started making out so Emmett grabbed my arm and we walked towards the school.

We both got our locker numbers and went our seperate ways to get our books and stuff.

I was 105 and Emmett was in 108.

"Well well, this will be an interesting year huh?"

Just then I saw a crazy mess of bronzed hair and not far behind lucious, long wavy blonde hair.

Emmett turned around and looked straight at the blonde. I looked at the one with the crazy bronze sex hair.

Emmett turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled.

"Very Interesting" We both said in unison.

Little did I know it would be much more interesting than we thought.

A/N: Ok first chapter.

Tell me what you think.

REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2 Introductions

BPOV

"Alice! Me and Emmett saw the . Edward is a god. He's just uhm…"

After we saw Edward and Rosalie Emmett and I kind of freaked out . Well okay I freaked out and Emmett stayed and talked to the blonde.

I looked at my schedule when I decided walking aimlessly around the school wasn't getting me anywhere.

Today was the first day, so it was sort of like an open house for the new kids. We stay til' lunch and then leave.

Tomorrow the real classes start.

I'm so excited.

Not.

We were in the Biology room now and Mr. Banner was talking about all the stuff we'd be doing this year. I didn't give a shit, I had straight A's all the way.

I was brought back to the present by,of course, Edward Cullen walking through the door towards the front of the class. He had a shit load of papers and was in serious need of a backpack. Nobody needs to hold that many books.

"Ah, Cullen. New kid. Well it looks like you've done very well at your past schools. You'll have lab partners in this 'll be with Swan."

Cullen. Swan. Lab partners. Cullen. Swan. Lab partners.

Thank you God. Thank you so very much. I promise I will always be a good girl from now on and—

Edward turned around to where the teacher had pointed and his eyes widened a little bit before he made his way back to the table.

He sat down, gracefully.

Oh, so he's graceful too. Of course what other guy is going to be graceful but Edward Cullen? Noone that's who.

"Hi. I'm sure you've already heard, but I'm new. Edward Cullen."

Well yeah gorgeous, I have heard.

He had the most beautiful voice. Really. It was kind scruffy, like he had smoked, and it was kind of…velvety? Yeah that sounds right. And he smelled like books,Juicy Fruit gum, leather, and some kind of cologne.

He held his hand out to me and he shook it, firmly. Friendly. There was a little something else behind it too. Tingly. It gave me goosebumps.

"Hey. I'm Bella."

He smiled at me and looked around at Alice and Emmett who were sitting next to me.

Oh.

I should probably introduce them. Right? Yeah I mean that's polite.

"Edward, this is Emmett."

Emmett held out his hand and shook his firmly .

"And this is—"

Alice smiled for a second and then blurted, "Do you want to sit with us tomorrow? We are gonna be good friends. I'm Alice. Alice Brandon."

She was much more quiet when Jasper was around.

"Uhmm."

Well this was awkward. I felt bad for the guy and of course Alice had already made him feel uncomfortable.

"You don't have to. Alice is just… very forward."

Alice mumbled that she resented that under her breathe, but she knew that's how she was. We still loved her for it.

"No I mean that sounds great. I don't know anyone here so… Ill talk to Rosalie about it."

The bell rang signalling for us to get ready for our next class.

Alice and I walked to our next periods talking about nothing in particular. She talked about Jasper and shopping and I think she mentioned choclate or something once, but I was still thinking about Edward frucking Cullen.

We had two more classes with Edward and they were History and German.

Jasper met Emmett , Alice and me outside.

He swooped our little pixie up in his arms and shoved his tongue down her throat.

Mine and Emmett's cue to leave.

I left the parking lot with the fuckface singing 50 cent while I watched the Cullen's pull away in there shiny Volvo.

This year will definetely be different.

I can .. feel it or whatever. I can just tell.

Apparently so can Emmett, the nasty bastard farted all the way back to the house.

A/N:

Ok I ended it there because I wanted make sure you all knew this is different, it not like "OH this is lifechanging. The love of my life." No. I'm gonna be a little more realistic than that.

So for now the friends are a big part. And Emmett and Bella are good friends. Alice and Bella are too but she has Jasper. And no, there is no Emmett and Bella in this story.

Ok chapter 2!

PLEASE review if you like it.


	4. sorry

I am truly sorry for the lack of updates! How longs it been? Two months? Im sorry if you thought this would be an update 

I have a new chapter ready for More Than Friends? But I don't have one for Something I can Never Have.

I was thinking of putting Something I can Never Have on hiatus, but if you want me to continue I will.

My comouter is messed up and I don't have internet but if an update is important to you I will try to make it faster. Ill bring the laptops to daddys.

Again im so sorry.

Love you all,

Ashton.


	5. Chapter 3 Caught

A/N: OK so im sitting here, in the living room, bored and ignored. Ha ok im not ignored my friends are texting me but ANYWAYS! Here is chapter 3.

I'm on my loser computer again, so excuse my mistakes.

if I make a few grammar mistakes dont pull out your little voo- dolls.  
'kay?  
Alright read.

BPOV

After I got home from school, I demanded Emmett clean up his vomit.

I changed into some more comfortable jeans and a old ratty t-shirt.

I checked my phone, went to talk to Emmett, and read two chapters of Wuthering Heights.

I was upstairs cleaning up my room when I heard a noise.

Of course. I mean it's Emmett.

I went down stairs and the door was wide open and Charlie was standing in the door way, cursing.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! No, no McCarty you can not; I repeat: can not EVER come in my house again."

I inturupted then because damn Emmett was a pain in the ass, but really?

Never?

Ever?

Psst. He was coming back to the house tomorrow.

"Charlie, what's goin' on? Emmett were you watchin porn on dad's TV again--"

Emmett looked at me horrified while Charlie shook his head.

I think he already knew about the porn.

"No! Bella, what are you TALKING about porn? I have never--"

Emmett stopped when he realized it was no use. He has been busted for the porn for awhile now.

I shook my head and chuckled under my breath a little. Charlie spoke first.

"Okay McCarty, I'm not your dad." He muttered a 'thank God' under his breath while I tried not to laugh. "But if I ever catch you smoking on my property again? I'll have you uptown. AND I will tell your dad. Got it? Good. Now go away."

I stepped out the door before Charlie could close it.

"Actually, Dad, in case you didn't already notice. I drove Emmett here. I'll take him home, then come back and make dinner. What do you want?  
I'll go by the store."

He scratched his head an huffed for a second before nodding his head and telling me that he wanted spaghetti.

Easy enough.

I unlocked the truck and Emmett hopped in immediately after, pouting.

"B. Swan, Your daddy dont lurve me no more."

He poked his big lip out and crossed his arms.

But it just wasn't working for the big goof.

His muscles were straining against his black t-shirt and his pout just looked more like he just bit his lip or something..

It certainly didn't look like he was pouting because his best friend's dad caught him smokin' a joint.

He was such a dip shit.

I loved him.

"Emmett, nobody LURVES you."

I said it with a laugh and a poke to his bicep so he knew I was joking and his response was to fake a look of horror and to turn on the radio.

We drove to his house in a comfortable silence.

I mean, it wasn't really silence; rap was blaring and his feet were hanging out the window, which was very gross and distracting mind you. But you know, that's Emmett.

We drove for about ten more minutes before we finally made it there.

Emmett lived closer to Port Angeles than Forks and his house was average size.

His dad worked for a company that sold parts for machines or something,  
and his mom was a pharmascist.

He was a Fork's average. BUT Emmett had his looks and his athletics to take him places; places I knew he would go. Emmett came off as dumb sometimes but, deep down, he was smart enough to get out of this town.

He leaned over and kissed the side of my head, messed up my hair,  
and then he was off.

You see, Emmett and I have known each other for a very, very long time.

People always thought we were a couple, but no. Hell no.

We had just always known each other.

We had all the same teachers all through out kindergarten and through elementary school.

Emmett always protected me from Tyler and Mike, and I sort of always liked him.  
I started reading a lot of romance novels when I was a freshman,  
and I always thought Emmett and I were meant to be.

Of course that's not true, I know that now, but I didnt then.

I was actually young to be a virgin at the end of ninth grade.

Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and even Angela Weber had all lost their virginity by that point.

It was making me depressed so one night,  
I asked Emmett if he thought I was attractive.

I mean damn it, I needed to know. I was starting to think I looked like a hobbit.

Then he kissed me.

At first I was shocked, but then I really got into it.

So did he.

It started out with oral stuff for a while but one night we were preety buzzed and ended up doin' the deed.

It hurt. Badly.

It was to be expected though. It was just terrible all around. Awkward. Messy. Just...no.

But he's my best friend.

After we got passed the awkwardness the next morning, we just started hooking up every once in awhile.

I never did it with anyone else but after a while, I knew it wasn't goin' anywhere and called off the sexcapades.

I mean I had known that we were never going to be a couple, but I was tired of being like everyone else and just hooking up because that's what everyone here did.

He had plenty of other girls so he wasn't devastated or anything.

We were still best friends even now, and even Charlie knew he couldn't break our little bond.

I stopped thinking of mine and Emmett's little semi- love tale, when I saw a silver Volvo in the Forks Grocery parking lot. (Yes, I know Forks Grocery. It's sooo original.)

I pulled in a parking spot and headed towards the buggies on the outside of the entrance.

Some old lady was in front of me diggin through her purse, but I managed to get a cart.

I went in and got the basics for spaghetti: meat, sauce, noodles, seasoning. You know, the goods.

I lingered a little while at the magazine stand but there was no sign of Edward.

I wasn't even sure why I was waiting anyways, Rosalie could have driven the Volvo here.

I paid the girl, (with way too much eye liner on), grabbed my bags, and headed to my truck.

I had to admit; I was kind of dissapointed. I wanted to see him.

I put my shit in the passenger seat, cranked up and backed out of my parking spot.

I was turning on my blinker and headed out of Forks Grocery when a flash of silver made me turn my head.

I looked to see Edward driving down the oppsite side of the parking lot with a blonde in the passenger seat.

She was gorgeous.

And of course he was just as gorgeous as ever. I could tell from ten feet away with his head turned.

And, unfortunately, that was not his sister.

A/n: Sorry if that sounded totally lame and original. I'm tired.

ok,ok leave me some reviews! please!

like seriously. Please. 


	6. Author's note

sorry i havent updated.

i really havent gotten a response to this story yet-which sucks because its the one i like the most!-

so if you are reading please tell me so.

i really want to update but havent really felt the drive to do so so help me out.

leave me a review? please? 


End file.
